mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2
Gibraltar FYR Macedonia Turkey |return = None |withdraw = Croatia Lebanon Morocco |map year = 2 |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |pre = 1 |nex = 3 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = None |winner = Spain "Good Girls Don't Lie"}} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest and took place in Athens, Greece. 15 countries participated including 3 debuting countries, Gibraltar, FYR Macedonia and Turkey. Croatia, Lebanon, and Morocco withdrew without giving any reasons. This was the first, and so far only edition where no African countries participated. The winner was Spain with the song "Good Girls Don't Lie", performed by Ruth Lorenzo. Gibraltar, which was one of the debutants, achieved 2nd place and Italy achieved its second consecutive top 3 result, placing 3rd. Location The contest took place in Athens, Greece, after Helena Paparizou's and Anastasios Rammos' win in the first edition. A bidding phase determined the host city of the contest. Bidding phase and host selection On the 26 January 2018, it was announced that Athens and Thessaloniki were in the running to host the contest. On the 27 January 2018 Athens was selected as the host city. Below are the details of both of the bids. Key: }} Host venue Format Visual Design The theme for the contest, "Bubbles Of Life", was unveiled on the 3 February 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. Contest The contest consisted of a final on the 18 March. Running Order The running order was made randomly and the reveal took place on the 2 March. Participating Countries Returning Artists Helena Paparizou - Represented Greece in the previous edition along with Anastasios Rammos and won. This time she represented Cyprus. Leonor Andrade - Represented Portugal in the previous edition where she placed 3rd. Participants The 15 participating countries: Scoresheet Other Countries Bulgaria - After pulling out of the first contest, there were rumours that the country would make their debut in the second edition. Bulgaria was not on the final list of participants released on the 11 February 2018. The following countries withdrew without giving any reason: Croatia Lebanon Morocco Spokespersons # FYR Macedonia - Kaliopi (Runner-up in Pesna Na Mediteranot, the FYR Macedonian national selection) # Portugal - Filomena Cautela # Kosovo - Elvana Gjata (Kosovar representative at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #1) # France - Élodie Gossuin # Turkey - Atiye # Malta - Ira Losco (Later represented Malta at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #3) # San Marino - Valentina Monetta (Later represented San Marino along with Joshua de Cadenex at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #3) # Greece - Sakis Rouvas (Host of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #1) # Romania - Inna # Albania - Lindita # Gibraltar - Adele # Cyprus - John Karayiannis # Syria - Mona Haydar (Syrian representative at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #1 and #3 ) # Italy -Nina Zilli # Spain - Edurne (Later represented Malta at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest #3) __FORCETOC__